All I want for Christmas
by Distortion Petal
Summary: Sakura is going date-less on Christmas while The love of her life is with her bestfriend-slash-rival. Naruto and Hinata are throwing a party for all their friends and a few things get realised at the party. SasuSaku slight KibaSaku along with Other couple


I wrote this almost a year ago. I do believe this was my first sucessful Naruto One-Shot. Its also the most viewed on my DA account. I was going to wait until Christmas to publish this on here but Im probably going to do another one-shot for Christmas. So I decided just to publish this one now. If you like it please Review/favorite. **Disclaimer On Profile**. Also All Characters are legal drinking age D

* * *

xxxSakura's POVxxx

There was two day until Christmas. All Her friends would be spending their Christmas's with their boyfriends and the pink haired kounichi would stay home in an empty house alone. The only thing she wanted was for Sasuke to spend the holidays with her just as friends but he was too busy with Ino. Sakura was still having problems believing that they were together. The day Ino told her that they were dating the only thing that went through her head was 'ha she could never get Sasuke.'

She laid upon her unmade bed thinking about that day. The day. The day she will never forget

_Flashback_

_"Hey billboard-brow!" Ino said. Even though Sakura and her were friends again they still teased each other with the nicknames._

_"Ino-pig. What's up? You look even happier than usual" Sakura said. "Did you finally get Shikamaru?"_

_"No even better. I won." She said. Sakura looked at her silently asking "what the fuck are you talking about?"_

_"I won...he's mine" She said. That's when it hit her. Sasuke. "I won Sakura. Sasuke and I are dating"_

_'Oh god she's needs to stop saying that because everyone knows that's not going to happen' Sakura thought. Without knowing it she was on the ground laughing. Laughing so hard tears began to stream down her face .Ino obviously didn't know what she was laughing at because she just stood there looking at Sakura. Looking at her like she was crazy._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Oh its nothing. But really ino you should stop joking around. One day someone is going to think you have brain problems."_

_"what are you talking about" She asks. Then it came to her. She knew what the pink haired girl was laughing at now."Sakura I cant believe you don't think I'm telling you the truth. You can even ask Sasuke. He'll tell you."_

_Sasuke was leaning against a tree a couple feet away from her and Ino._

_Sakura walked up to him, pulling ino with her. "Sasuke can you please correct ino and tell her that you too aren't dating. I think she bumped her head on the way here."_

_"We are dating sakura."Sasuke said. Sakura could feel the pain in my heart growing bigger_

_"Oh I'm sorry. Well I'm happy for you" Her voice became crackly. She turned and walked away from them. Once she turned a corner where they couldn't see her, she ran. She didn't know where to go. She just ran. Sakura ended up at Naruto and Hinata's house. She knocked on the door hoping She wasn't interrupting some anything that they were doing (wink wink)._

_At her surprise Shikamaru answered the door. "Naruto its only Sakura .I guess Sasuke isn't coming"_

_Naruto appeared at the door behind Shikamaru. Naruto could see the pain in her face and said "Why don't you come in Sakura." She nodded and followed the boys into the house. The pink haired Girl walked into the living room to find Hinata, TenTen and Temari sitting on the couch .Kiba, Choji, Neji, Gaara and Kankouro were sitting at the table. They all greeted her. Naruto and Shika returned to the table where they were before Sakura got there. Sakura took her place in a chair near the couch where all the girls were._

_"I wonder why Sasuke isn't coming." She heard Kiba ask. She stood up and walked in there and said "Because he was too busy with Ino." _

_"What Do you mean to busy with Ino?" Naruto asked, confused. _

_"Ino is Sasuke's girlfriend." Tears poured over. Sakura cry. Hinata and the other girls rushed over and hugged her. Sakura told them her story. _

_Sakura ended up sleeping on Naruto and Hinata's couch that night._

'That night will haunt me forever.' She thought. Sakura's Heart had slowly healed from then but still had a huge chunk missing but. That night the only people dating were Ino and Sasuke and Hinata and Naruto. Ten ten and Neji had got together not shortly after that and Temari and Shikamaru started dating a week ago.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said through the phone.

"Hey Sakura. Me and Hinata are having a Christmas party...do you want to come?" The Blonde Knuckleheads voice came through the phone.

"Yeah when?"

"Tomorrow. Christmas Eve. It's a little party. Everyone is going to be there"

"Define everyone"

"Me Hinata Temari TenTen Neji Shika Choji Kiba Kankouro Gaara and...uhhhh..."

"Sasuke and Ino right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sakura. I hate to see you sad but you'll have to deal with it sooner or later and you might want it to be sooner before anything serious happens" Naruto said. It was the most intelligent thing that she had heard from Naruto in a while.

"Yeah I guess your right I'll be there."

"Okay yay...I got to go bye"

"Bye" The line went dead.

She took a deep breath. 'Naruto was right. Sooner or later...sooner before anything serious happens' She though. She looked at the clock. It read 10:45 p.m.

She closed my eyes and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

She awoke by a knock on the door. She walked down stair. She opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Sakura. But here." Naruto stood in the door way holding out a Santa hat.

"It's your invitation you have to wear it or you can't get in. It's at The Bar down the road run my house."

"Thanks Naruto. And Thanks for waking me up...if you didn't I wouldn't get anything done today." Sakura laid a light friendly kiss on his cheek. He turned red. He still had feelings for her but everyone knew he was in love with Hinata. "Bye" Naruto said turning around to walk home.

She sat down on the couch. The Santa hat had an envelope in it. It's had her name written on the front in perfect penmanship.

She opened it. There was a card in it. That said "8:30p.m.Dress in Holiday stuff and don't forget your Santa hat or you can't get in."

'I have 7 hours to get ready.' It was now 1:30.She had slept in longer than expected. She didn't really have to worry about time since she didn't have a mission anytime soon.

She walked up stairs and into the shower. She washed her bubblegum pink hair. Then she washed her body. Once She was done she turned on her curling iron and let it heat up. While it was she stood in front of her closet. She found the perfect outfit. She curled her hair. The spiral curls bounced as she curled each strand. They lay on her shoulders. Looking exactly how she imagined them. She ran down stairs and made a quick sandwich. She ate and went back up stairs. She ran around her room trying to find everything she needed. Her red shirt that said "Santa's little helper" In white letter across the front that had been ripped so you could see her belly button. Her belly button piercing had a small Christmas tree that dangled down on her stomach. A short light blue jean skirt. Red knee hi socks and black Mary Janes. Her make up was next. clear lip gloss and Red eye shadow. She bushed her teeth and finished up. Adding little details like glitter and jewels at each corner of her eyes.

She glanced at the clock. 8:15.She placed the Santa's hat on her head, Happy that it matched her outfit. She grabbed her big white coat and made her way down to the bar.

Sakura reached the door. A Tall Man was standing at the door which she was guessing was the bouncer greeted her and let her in. 'im 5 minutes late...I wonder who all is here' she thought

She walked in the room. All eyes were on her. Everyone was there besides Ino and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura you look great" Choji said. She gave him a "thank you" smile. She said her hellos to everyone.

Now Naruto and Hinata, Shika and Temari and TenTen and Neji were all dancing. Choji Kankouro and Gaara were eating some pizza and Kiba was sitting at the bar. Sakura pushed through the dance floor and made it to where Kiba sat. She sat down next to him. "Hey" She said.

Kiba turned red as she looked at him "hey...you want something to drink?" He asked. She nodded. They ordered some shots. Get drunker more, more by each one she drank.

Once she was completely wasted along with Kiba too. She pulled the dog boy on to the dance floor.

XxxSasuke's POVxxx

"Come on Sasuke you look adorable." Ino said while pulling him along. He was wearing the Santa's hat, tight black jeans and a black shirt with Jack Skellington on it. (The part where he's in the Santa outfit)

"Ino I don't want to go" He said. She had dragged him all the way there. She walked up to the bouncer and he let them in. They were an hour late. It was all Sasuke fault because he couldn't decide what to wear and he tried to convince ino that it would be more fun staying home than going to this stupid party.

They walked into the bar everyone was dancing and the smell of whiskey was in the air. The only thing that caught his eyes was the pink haired Kounichi grinding up against the Inuzuka mutt. Sasuke could feel the anger rise. Naruto came over to greet them but before he could Sasuke pulled him in the bathroom.

"What the hell is Sakura doing?!" Sasuke said

"I thought I told you that she was going to be here."

"No...I mean what is she doing with Kiba?"

"Oh dancing I guess...you know Kiba and Sakura became really close after you left...I can see why she went to him tonight..."

"What do you mean" Sasuke asked not understanding what the blonde soon to-be hokage was talking about

"I mean you and ino were going to be here and she probably didn't want you to see that she was all alone on Christmas when you are going to spend it with Ino."

"Why would Sakura care? She already made it clear that she only wanted to be friends."

"WHAT THE FUCK SASUKE ARE YOU THAT BLIND?!" Naruto began to yell but the lowered his voice and continued "she still loves you" With that Naruto left.

'What am I doing with ino when I love Sakura?' He thought. Sasuke leaned up against the wall, thinking about his relationship. Ino had been a really good girlfriend besides the other day when he caught her kissing Kankouro. She had told him that it was a mistake and that she would never do it again but he knew it would happen again because ino and Kankouro were always together.

He walked back into the bar to see ino and Kankouro in the corner making out. As if He wouldnt see them

He ignored it and went on to the dance floor to talk to Sakura. He got to her and she said "Sasuke you don't know how cute you look tonight. It make me want to strip you naked and lick you every where." 'She is obviously drunk' He thought. She swayed a little. He grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall. He pulled her close to his chest. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What will ino think if she see us this close. She might think I'm trying to fuck you in public."

"Sakura...you're drunk. Really drunk"

"Hmmmmmm" She smelled his shirt.

"Sakura, why are you wearing that outfit?"

"because I wanted to look sexy for you Sasuke, my love" She nuzzled her head into his chest hugging him tight." I love you Sasuke." That's the only thing that made her sound less drunk. He ran his hands through her hair. He played with the curls in the back of her hair

"Sasuke I think its time for us to leave" He heard ino said

"No it's not. Go back with Kankouro..."He said. He didn't want to leave Sakura's warm embrace. Her breathing began to get slow and steady. She was asleep. He looked over his shoulder to see ino. She seemed to be in shock. He lifted Sakura up bridle-style and went over to ino

"I know you like Kankouro. It's Okay you two would make a better couple than me and you. I'm sorry ino. I just don't love you like..."He looked down at the gorgeous girl in his arms

"You don't love me like you love sakura. I get it...thanks for the great couple of week Sasuke you'll make Sakura happy one day" She leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek "but if you ever hurt her I will find you" She laughed

"I'll tell Naruto that you're taking Sakura home" Ino said

"Thanks ino. Your a great friend "He walked out into the cold night, holding Sakura close to him. It began to snow as He jumped roofs until he got to sakura's house. He found her keys in her front pocket of her skirt. He unlocked the door and came in. He laid sakura down on the couch and got some blankets to cover her up so she wouldn't get cold. He sat on the floor leaning up against the couch. He fell asleep while thinking.

xxxSakura's POVxxx

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to find a raven haired boy sleeping against the couch. "Sasuke" She whispered. She sat up but her head started aching 'hang over' she thought and she was right. She laid back down glancing up at the clock that read 3:45 am

Sasuke shifted in his sleep. He opened his onyx eyes and said "Merry Christmas Sakura"

He kissed her. A very passionate kiss. Sakura had gotten her wish.


End file.
